a day without training
by Namikaze Fuyumi
Summary: When the coach tell them not to train Hiroto sneak in Midorikawa room to do 'it'. warning: YAOI, LEMON (i suck at summary )
yo mina i'm Fuyumi this is my first fic here because i use to write at other website so i hope you enjoy it. And i'm not american so my english is not perfect. Oh and i don't own Inazuma Eleven or it's character i wish i do thought. Anyway ENJOY!

WARNING: yaoi and lemon

* * *

The whole team was very angry with the decision of their new coach. How can he forbiden them to train in two days before the match against the Australia league? Had he gone mad? Many members of Inazuma Japan had serious doubts about their new coach and his imprudent decision.

The team captain walked upstairs to his room while scowling like the other players ho followed him while commenting how angry they are of that stupid order.

They reached the first floor than the second floor and each locked themself in their room as the coach had said. The hall was quiet and calm but it didn't last for long when the goalkeeper suck his head through the doorway of his door intending to go train.

He looked to his right every thing was clear and silent but then he heard a noise came from his left he looked to the direction of the noise and saw Kazemaru was also leaning the way he does to escape

"Hey Kazemaru!" he called softly to the defender while waving a hand in front of his face. "Endou!" cried the surprise bluette "You're also thinking the same thing?" the brunette smile knowingly and quietly left his room heading to the stairs the defender followed him with out thinking

They walled quietly down the stairs and peered down to see if their coach was there. "Planing an escape?" they were both surprised by the voice behind them "Hiroto!" the chestnut turned and saw the redhead with his friend Midorikawa who like them also trying to leave that place. behind them appeared Kidou and Tsunami who also joined the getaway.

Thay all tiptoed down the stairs soundlessly, looking around to see if the coach appeared. When they see the coach wasn't there they all run as fast as they could toward the exit they could see the light filtering through the door. " Were are you think you are going?" the coach asked dryly from the chair he was sitting on comfortably

They all stopped and looked at the direction voice came from meeting with the coach sitting and reading his news paper as usual. All of them was frightened and retreated to the second floor in a hurry. They are all in Endou room thinking of another plan.

"Guys this doesn't work!" Tsunami said angrily " If he doesn't move i fear we will never get out of here" Kidou commented " What if we wait until he goes to the bathroom" Midorikawa suggested " But we will have to watch him all the time" Kazemaru argued " Do you have another idea?" Hiroto said the defender thought a few seconds for a respond "no". Everyone sighed desperately, they had no idea how to escape and the time they got to train is pasting

"I'm going to my room" Midorikawa said as he leave the group of player. The grenette closed his door after entering. " I think he right,we should train as we an in our room" Hiroto supported " Yes we have no other choice" Kazemaru said.

They all nodded and went to their room. Two minutes later the redhead pocked his head through the door way seeing that no one was there hen ran with all his strengths he has to another room. He entered carefully not to make noise and locked the door shut. Midorikawa was in the room teetering the ball over his head. He was so focus that he didn't notice the presence of the redhead. "Midori-chan~" Hiroto called with a smile making Midorikawa surprise and drop the ball

"H-hiroto! h-how long did you been there?" the greenette asked pretty nervous, pushing the ball with his foot shyly. " A few minutes ago" the red head said with a smile as he sit on the bed. Midorikawa blushes a bit and stares at the floor because he had been a fool in front of his partner.

"Midori-chan" the redhead called out for his lover. When Midorikawa turned his head he saw the red patting on the on the part of the bed beside him "Come sit here" he said while sill patting on the bed, Midorikawa blushed a bit then slowly approached and sat beside him. The greenette was very nervous to be alone with the redhead, they didn't been alone like this for along time. He felt a hand through his waist bringing him closer to the redhead. "I've missed this" the redhead said as he began handing out kisses down Midorikawa cheek who did not opposed

Hiroto had surrounded the small body with both hand and pressed more against him instantly feeling the warmth given off the the body he love. "W-wait" the greenette slightly separated their body "W-we can't...i-it's very risky...w-what if someone hear us..." the greenette argued. "It's okay" the green-eyed boy interrupted while reclined the body on the bed and settled above him, untying his hair letting freely on the bedsheet. "B-but it's still very risky!" the dark-eyed boy argued again "Midori-chan calm down" he said stroking the other teen lips gently with his fingertips making him blushes even more "Just relax " he whisper in to his ear making him shiver .

He began his task stripping of the boy clothes starting with his jacket and pants which left lying in a corner of the room. Hiroto began to raise his shirt to expose his entire torso. Than he put his face close to the greenette navel and began to give out kisses, slowly climbing up to his chest, he start to gently biting his right nipple while toying with the other. "Ah!" Midorikawa moan as he felt Hiroto tough in such sensitive spot.

Than he put his hand inside of the greenette underwear, Midorikawa perked up by the sudden contact. "Midori-chan relax" he said finished undressing "tell me if it hurt alot" he said softly as he kissed the greenette on the lips. the greenette gave him a slight smile and close his eyes tightly, squeezing the hand that the redhead had offered him

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All of the player is in Endou room thinking of a way to get out of the building, well almost everyone except for Midorikawa and Hiroto because of that Kidou has asked Kazemaru to go out and call them. The bluette went to the redhead room and knocked on the door but no one answered than he entered by his own but it was empty. He left closing door behind and went to the greenette room.

"Midorikawa are you in there?" the defender asked after knocking on the door. "K-kazemaru?!" he heard the voice from the other side of the door it souded choppy and somehow agitated. "Everyone is in Endou room i think you shoud go to. Oh and is Hiroto in there with you?" the defender asked, waiting for a response from the midfielder

"Ah...ah!...y-yeah..he's...ah!..here..ah!..."

"M-midorikawa is everything alright in there?" Kazemaru asked concerned about the greenette

"Y-yeah...ah!...y-you..go ahead..ah!...ah!"

"S-Sure you're okay?"The defender were able to heard a scream and a kind of growl from inside the room

"Y-yeah...i'm fine...i'll be there...in a minute" the boy voice this time sounded relaxed though still agitated

"I-i'm going frist okay?" the bluette asked "..Y-yeah.."

xxxxxx inside the room xxxxxx

The greenette tried to stop the move to speak as normal as he could but Hiroto won't leave any grace fun aside for nonsence, so here they are. Midorikawa scrambled to his feet out of the bed and began to dress as fast as he could. "Hiroto stop staring at my ass and get dress!" he greenette shouted "Can't we do it again?" the redhead asked "Shut you're mouth" he shouted again after he finished putting on his pants. The redhead gathered his clothes with a bit of laziness and start dressing, after he done dressing they both run out of the room, well only Midorikawa did Hiroto just walk thought.

xxxxxx 30 minute later xxxxxx

"Midorikawa, Hiroto what take you so long?!" Endou asked "O-oh you know just training" the greenette said. That was a lie but he did'nt care because no one will know what really happened.

* * *

DONE! phew! It's finally done I don't know if that long or not but spend hours to finish it so i hope you like it. And pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review. SEE YA ^^


End file.
